Merry Christmas, Potter
by XloveXconquersXallX
Summary: "Merry Christmas, Lily,"-"She left, mate. I'm sorry."-"I still haven't heard it!"-"James? What are you still doing here?"-"Let's go!"-"Love?" Merry Christmas, guys! James/Lily


**(A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, guys! Hope you like it!**

**Dedication: To all of you who wish for love in the New Year. Find it and never let go. Ever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Santa and his little elf minions.)**

First Year

"Lily! Lily, wait up!"

"What is it, Potter? The train is about to leave."

"I just wanted to-"

_Toot toot._

"Sorry, I have to go! I'll see you next term!"

I watched as she races off towards the train, away from Hogwarts, away from me.

"Merry Christmas, Lily," I whispered, letting my words get carried away by the cold December wind.

Second Year

"Potter! Black! Remus? What are you doing at the platform?"

There she was, her cheeks red from the cold. Snowflakes clung to her hair.

"Why, Lily dearest, you're not the only one who goes home for Christmas!"

I tore my eyes away from Lily to see Sirius smirking at her. The flush in her cheeks deepened.

"Oh! Well, I suppose I'll just leave now."

"No, Lily! Stay!"

It was my turn to blush as everyone turned to look at me.

"That's alright. See you all soon!"

I barely heard the enthusiastic goodbyes of my friends. Paying no attention to Remus and Sirius' game of Exploding Snap, I watched Lily's retreating figure until she walked too far away, and I could no longer see her.

Third Year

_A week before…_

"So are you going home for the holidays, Lily?"

"Oh, no! I want to stay as far away from Petunia as I can."

"Are you sure you don't just want to spend more time with us, Evans?"

"Positive."

"You wound me." Sirius said with an expression of fake agony.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sirius, Peter, I'm hungry. Come down to the kitchens with me?"

As they head out the door, I grinned at Moony, silently thanking him for the opportunity.

"So, Evans, staying at Hogwarts, are you?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I am. So I was wondering…"

"Spit it out, Potter."

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

My eyes widened as I realize how awkward I've just made everything.

"I better go finish my Charms essay."

My heart broke as I watched her run up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

_At the Christmas Feast…_

"Padfoot, where's Lily? I haven't seen her since the beginning of the holidays."

"James, I, uh, need to go to detention, so I'll, um, see you at eight."

"Wormtail?"

"Sorry, Moony, you're on your own."

"What's going on, guys?"

"I tried to talk her out of it, James. Really, I did."

"What happened? Answer me!"

"She left, mate. I'm sorry."

Just take a fork and stab my heart out, why don't you, Lily? I left the Great Hall before anyone could see the tears in my eyes.

Fourth Year

"Mary's having me over for Christmas."

"Sounds exciting," I said, trying to spend as much time with her as I could.

"Yeah."

"Lily! I swear on Merlin's beard, if you don't get over here right this minute, I'll drag you by the hair here myself!"

"Coming, Mary! Godric, she's so _loud_!" she sighed, rolling her beautiful green eyes.

"I mean it, Lily!"

"Anyways, I better go. Bye, Potter."

"Merry Christmas, Evans!" I shouted after her.

When she looked over her shoulder and smiled, I couldn't help but smile back.

Fifth Year

"C'mon, Evans! Say it! You know you want to!"

"You can't deny your love for us, Lily!"

"Say it! Say it!"

After much taunting, she finally broke.

"Alright, alright! Merry Christmas, Remus, Peter. Merry Christmas, Black," she said with smile.

"What? Do you not want me to have a merry Christmas, Lily?" I teased.

"No, I want you to fall off your broom."

She hid her laugh behind a hand, but her eyes were alight with mischief.

"Evans, if you want me, you can just say so."

"I do not! Oh, I give up."

"Now you definitely have to say it!"

As she began to walk away, I indignantly called out to her.

"I still haven't heard it!"

She stopped mid-step and walked toward us again.

"Merry Christmas, Potter."

And before I could comprehend what just happened, she kissed me on the cheek, and walked away.

Sixth Year

"James? What are you still doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I came to find you."

Oh.

"Well, you've found me. Now, did you have something to say?" I raised my eyebrow and smirk, knowing that nothing else annoys her so much.

"Um, yeah, I actually did," she said, looking down at her feet.

"Let's hear it."

"I just… Well… Merry Christmas, James."

"Merry Christmas, Lily."

"We better go. We wouldn't want to miss the train, would we?"

"You go ahead. I'll meet you on the train."

"Okay. See you in a bit, James."

"See you, Lily."

I turned away to stare at the fire.

"I love you," I whispered to the flames.

"I love you, too, James," I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see that Lily hasn't moved an inch. My eyes were probably bugging out of my head, but at the moment, I didn't care.

"I think I always have, James. I just never realized until now," she looked up into my eyes as one hand cupped my cheek.

I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling. When I opened them, I saw her face is inches from mine.

And before I could rethink what I was about to do, I leaned in and kissed her.

Seventh Year

"James, let's _go_! My parents are waiting!"

"Sorry, love, but you know how important it is to say goodbye to the Marauders."

Now she stopped, and I know she's thinking about the time Sirius showed up at her house in the summer and nearly scared Petunia to death.

"Fine! Do whatever you want, just hurry up!"

I grinned. She knew she couldn't win.

"Hey! I win _plenty_ of arguments!"

Oops. Did I say that out loud?

"Yeah, you did, mate."

"Sirius! Remus! Peter!"

"James!"

Hugs went all around. It's a sad time because, for the first time since we've been at Hogwarts, we wouldn't be spending Christmas together. They were all going to Peter's house while I was with Lily.

Speaking of Lily, I saw now that she was attempting to fight off the boys, who were trying to hug her. Lily's fantastic and all, but she is no match for three over-ecstatic teenage wizards.

"Alright, guys! Yes, yes. I love you all, too. Oh! Sirius, if you _dare_ touch me there again, I swear I'll-"

I walked over and covered her mouth before a myriad of colorful profanities could escape it.

"Lily, I think it's time to go."

"I'll miss you two lovebirds!" Sirius exclaimed as he wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Bye, Lily! Bye, James," Remus said while he rolled his eyes at Sirius' antics and dragged them both away.

"Love?"

"Yes, _dearest_?" Lily responded with a slight sigh.

"Your dad isn't going to be here, right?"


End file.
